NaruSaku Thank you
by Narusaku1357
Summary: Naruto and Sakura go on a Valentines day date. When Sakura set her eyes on a white teddy bear, Naruto gets it for her, and at the end they share a...............


*Ding Ding* "Welcome to the Yamana…….huh?" A dozen roses were held up in the blonde's face. "How much are they?" Asked the customer. The blonde shopkeeper smiled and told them he price. The customer gladly paid, and then handed her the flowers. "I want them delivered if that's ok?" The blonde just smiled again and nodded. "Anything for you." She said. So the customer gave her the address and the blonde grabbed a bag to put the flowers in. Then the customer walked over to the entrance and turned around before leavening. "Thanks Ino." She mumbled. Ino looked over from the back room and waved. "No problem, I'll see you later!" She yelled. And with that the customer left, while Ino left through the back door to her destination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ino walked up apartment stairs and came to a certain door. Holing the roses in one hand, she knocked on the door with the other. A few moments later, the door opened up revealing another blonde person. But this wasn't a girl, he was a boy. "Here Naruto." She said as she held up the roses to his face. He just looked at them confusingly. "Ino…………I had no idea you…." *WHAM* She interrupted him with a hit on the head. "There not from me idiot!" She yelped.

He rubbed his head as he took them with his free hand. "Then who are they from?" He asked. She swung her finger in front of his face after he asked. "I'm not supposed to tell." She teased, then she winked and walked away. "They're from your secrete admirer." She said as she disappeared down the stairs. He looked at the roses an raised an eyebrow as he examined them. 'who could they be from?' He thought as he walked back inside.

He set them down next to a calendar; which said February 13th. When he noticed the date he stopped in his tracks and went back to the calendar. "February 13th?" He asked himself, as he flipped the calendar to the next day. He smacked his forehead as he saw the date. "Damn, I almost forgot tomorrow was Valentines Day." He looked at the roses. "I was wondering why I got theses so randomly." He then grabbed the roses and pt them in a cup, since he didn't have a vase handy. "There," He said to himself as he set the cup next to his sink. "I'll be nice and keep them." He clapped his hand together and left the small kitchen. He then sat on his couch and fell asleep, since there was nothing else for him to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next morning Sakura browsed the library for some new books. "I haven't read this one yet." She said to herself as she took a book from the shelf. She read the summary on the back and walked away with it. As she walked down the walkway in between the book cases, she noticed someone sitting at a table. 'Of course he'd be here…' She thought as she approached, then she stopped when she saw someone sitting next to him. 'Sai and……..no…..way!' She screamed in her head as she jumped back and hid behind a bookcase. 'That can't be true…..I must be seeing things……' She gulped and started walking over to the table once again.

"Hello Sai, Hello Naruto." Both boys looked at her from their books and smiled back. "Hello Sakura-san" Sai greeted her with his fake smile of course. She opened her eyes as she heard only Sai's voice. Naruto was no longer sitting by Sai, he was gone. "Ummmmmm….Where's Naruto?" She asked. Sai blinked with a blank expression and looked at the seat next to him. "He was just…………" He stopped and looked at Sakura quickly. "He…….wasn't ………….here………….i don't now what………………..your talking about." He stuttered as Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She asked. "He was right there." She pointed to the seat next to him. Sai just shrugged calmly. "You must have been seeing things." He told her.

After glancing at the expressionless boy, she sighed. "Maybe I was just seeing things………sorry for bothering you Sai I'll see you later." She waved and started walking away, sadly. Sai's fake smiled returned. "Ok I'll see you later. Happy Valentines day ugly." She stopped right after his goodbye and turned around. *WHAMM!* His head hit the table after she punched the top of it. "You jerk………" She mumbled as she walked away again.

"Man Sai, you know not to call her that. Said a voice fro below the table. Sai lifted his head up an glanced in the direction of the seat next to him. Naruto crawled out from under his side of the table and sat back down on the seat. "That was close……" He said as he wiped hi forehead. "Why are you hiding from Sakura-san anyway?" Sai asked him. Naruto grabbed the book he was reading and sighed. "I don't want her to know that I'm actually in the library, READING." He told him as Sai gave out his on sigh. Then Sai looked at Naruto's book." What are you reading anyway?" He asked. Naruto immediately slammed the book shut and stood up. "None of your business." He told him as he walked away. Sai just shrugged and went back to reading as Naruto left the building.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto walked out of the library and looked around to see if anybody he knew was watching. When he saw that the coast was clear he took a step forward. "AHHHHAAA! I KNEW IT!" Naruto stopped and looked up in horror."OH MAH GAW!" *BOOOM!* "Sakur….a…………C-Chan…"He mumbled, as Sakura sat on top of him. She leaned over so no one could hear her. "I knew you were in there Naruto-kun." She whispered into his ear. Hearing the 'KUN' at the end of his name, he fell into shock. "What……..did……………you…say?" He asked. Sakura got off of him and helped him up. "That's right, I said I knew you were in there, READING!" She told him. He just shook his head. "No, no, no, the other thing, you called me Naruto-kun!" She turned pink instantly. "No…….no I didn't."

"Yea you did, I heard you." He told her as he pointed. Turning an even darker pink she started to back up, shaking her head. "NO!" She yelled as she turned around and ran off, before Naruto could say another word. "SAKURA-CHAN WAIT!" He yelled as he chased after her. He chased her all the way to her apartment. "WAIT SAKURA STOP!" He yelled as she ran inside, and slammed the door in his face. "No go away Naruto!" She yelled back. He knocked on the door as she leaned against it on the other side. "Just go away……….." She mumbled. Naruto sighed and leaned on the door. 'What did I say?' he thought. He saw some people walking by holding supplies for the Valentines festival, and got an idea. "Sakura-Chan, you still there?" He asked. "If you are…………." She could hear his voice grow quiet, but then it grew loud again. "Go to the Valentines festival with me!" He yelled.

The door immediately swung open and he fell backwards. "WHOA!" He hit the ground and laid on his back in her doorway. He then opened his eyes and saw Sakura looking down on him. She reached down and grabbed his collar. "OH NO DON'T HIT ME!" He held up his hands in front of his face as she set him down on his feet. "Sure…………" She murmured. He opened his eyes as she let go of his collar. "What? Did you just agree to go with me?" He said as she nodded. He just looked at her like she was crazy. "Are…………….are you serious?" He asked. She set her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him out of the doorway. "I'll see you tonight." She said as she shut the door. He then went home, with one of the biggest smiles he's ever had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night there was a knock at Sakura's door. Before she answered it, she ran in the bathroom and pampered her hair a bit. When she was done she ran over and opened the door. As soon as she did, roses were held up into her face. She looked to see who had given them to her, but their face was hidden behind the flowers. She looked down and immediately recognized the bottom half of the person and looked back up. Then she reached in the bokay and spread some of the stems with a loud, "BOO!" Naruto jumped back a little as she suddenly became part of the bokay. "Heh……………heh………..you really got me Sakura-Chan." He laughed as she pulled her head out."Yeah yeah…" She said as she took the flowers from him. She blushed as she felt his hand on the way.

"Thanks Naruto." She said as she smelt the roses. He rubbed the bottom of his nose as he chuckled, and then held out his hand. "No problem, lets go before it gets to busy." He told her. She nodded and took his hand, and before they knew it, they were at the festival. "Wow its so pretty…" Sakura said, as she gazed at all the lights and colors. Naruto looked over to the fascinated pinkhaired girl and raised an eyebrow. " Havent you seen what thi festval looked like?" He asked. She looked at him a few moments later and shook her head. "No, I never got dates, so I never came. What about you?" She asked back. He sighed and looked forward. "I didn't have dates either, but I came anyway, just to hang with the guys." Sakura blinked with wide eyes. "Did they have dates?" She asked. He shook his head and pointed to a bench they were walking by. "That's the bench we hung out at every other year, this thing came."

'That's right……….the festival only comes every other year…' Sakura thought. When she noticed that the bench was empty she looked at Naruto once again. "Where are the boys now?"She asked. He smiled brightly and looked at her. "They all have dates now……even me." They both giggled as they kept walking, but eventually Sakura stopped him as they passed a game. "That's so cute…….." He looked to see what she was pointing at, and when he saw it he smiled. He reached into his pocket for his frog wallet and grabbed some money. It was a white teddy bear with 1 red ribbon laced around its neck, and the bottom of its right foot had 2 hearts that looked like you could sew two names in them. "I'll get it for you." He said. She looked at him as he walked up to the counter and gave the man the money.

'Naruto……….' "Are you on a date with Naruto?" Sakura turned around as she heard the familiar voice. "Hey Ino………I am, why?" She asked as her blonde friend walked over. She was dragging Sai along with her and he didn't look happy nor mad, in fact he was just plain old expressionless Sai. "Wow………….did he find out the roses were from you?" Ino asked. Sakura shook her head and walked a bit closer. "He hasn't said anything about them yet, so I'm sure he still doesn't know." She told her as Ino stopped in front of her. Ino let go of Sai's arm and pulled Sakura to the side to talk in secret.

"Then why are you here……………with him?" Ino asked as she let go of Sakura's arm and crossed her own. "Well you see, I found him at the library and-" "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa hold up, your telling me he was at the library??!!" Ino interrupted. Sakura nodded quickly as Ino kept her mouth wide open. "He was reading with Sai." She told her. An as soon as she said his name, Ino beamed at Sai. Taking notice of the glare he ran over and hid behind Naruto as he played. Ino just rolled her eyes and looked back at Sakura.

"What as he reading?" She asked. Sakura just shrugged after the question. "He disappeared as soon as I walked over, he might have gone under the table or something." She told her. Ino held out her finger in her face. "He's either up to something or he's secretly a book lover." Sakura just laughed and waved her hand in front of her face. "Naruto…….a bookworm? Please, only in your dreams."

"WINNER!!" Sakura and Ino jumped the sudden yell and turned to face the direction of where it came from. "Here" The white teddy bear Sakura wanted was held up in her face. "Thank you Naruto." She said slowly as she grabbed hold of it. "No problem," He said as he walked a bit closer."Just took me 3 tries." He rubbed the back of his head and chuckled as she hugged the bear. Ino thought that this was her time to leave them alone, so she waved and said goodbye before walking back over to Sai. Sakura said bye back and looked back at Naruto while blushing. "That was really sweet of you to get me the bear you know?" She said. He smiled and pointed at the foot. "Your welcome again, and they asked for names to go in the little hearts, and I didn't know what names you wanted, so they left it blank." He smiled after his little explanation, and she smiled back. She then looked at the foot. He saw her smile and then she walked over to the stand. "Sakura-Chan, what are you…………."

"Thank you." The man nodded and went to the back room to sew the names she gave him on the bear's foot. Naruto walked over and looked in the backroom. "What are you doing?" Turning a little red, she turned to look at him and smiled. "Getting names sewn on its foot." She told him as she turned redder. He raised an eyebrow as the man gave her the bear back. "See…" She held out the foot so he could see, and to his surprise it said 'Naruto & Sakura' in beautiful cursive writing. He looked at it and blushed. "Wow………….Sakura-Chan….I didn't………know you…." He stopped as she kissed his cheek. When she pulled away she smiled. "That's my way of saying Thank you." She said. Naruto was now as red as a tomato as she grabbed his hand to keep walking.

"So did you like the roses?" Sakura asked. "Huh?" Naruto's blush never went away as he looked over to her. "Roses? How did you know I go-" He stopped as it hit him. 'She got me the roses………….' He thought. He looked at her smiling and bushing face and joined in with his own smile. "Sakura-Chan…………" She stopped to look at him. "What…….whoa." He pulled her into a deep kiss as soon as she responded to her name. At first she wanted to pull away, but she got used to it and joined in. Soon after their passionate kiss they both let go and looked in each other's eyes.

"Sakura-Chan…….that's MY way of saying Thank you."


End file.
